Vampire in Naruto's Universe
by Dark Descent Uzumaki
Summary: This story replaces 'The Ultimate Monster'. Out on revenge by the defeat by Moka, Kuyou Ex-captian of the Public Safety Committee kidnapps Moka and Kokoa and sends them to a different universe to which they cant come back from. Naruto comming back from a mission discovers Moka and Kokoa and bring them to Konoha with him. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the New and Improved Rosario+Vampire/Naruto Crossover. I hope you like it. Also Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, and Yukari won't be in this story... Mostly. Lets get started.**

**Vampire in Naruto's Universe.**

**Legend**

"Talking"

_'Thinking"_

**"Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity speech"**

_**'Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity thought'**_

_**Jutsu**_

**Summary: **Out on revenge by the defeat by Moka, Kuyou Ex-captian of the Public Safety Committee kidnapps Moka and Kokoa and sends them to a different universe to which they cant come back from. Naruto comming back from a mission discovers Moka and Kokoa and bring them to Konoha with him. Can Moka and Kokoa surivive in Naruto's Universe? Or will they buckle under the pressure of a new universe. Narutoharem, KonohamaruxKokoa Muti-X-over NarutoxRosario+VampirexBleach.

_Chapter 1: Revenge is sweet._

2 years after the defeat of Kuyou, and 6 months after defeat the of Anti-Thesis. The gang is the middle middle of there 3rd year school year. The year has been uneventful, nothing really happen after the fight with Hokuto Kaneshiro. Minor battles that usually Moka handles in less then 14 seconds. Other then that nothing happened.

"Good morning Moka-chan" Tskune said as he ran towards Moka. "Good morning Tsukune-kun" Moka said as she stared into Tsukune eyes.

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune" Moka said as she broke the trance as she bit Tsukune neck lightly drinking his blood. "Moka-chan!" Tsukune yelled. "Sorry. I didn't get anything for breakfast" Moka said as she lets go of Tsukune and started to walk towards the school.

As they made it towards the school, Moka and Tsukune ran into their friends Kurumu Kurono, a busty blue haired succubus with huge soft breasts and a firm ass. Mizure Shirayuki, a purple haired yuki-onna or snow-women that stalks Tsukune from afar. Yukari Sendo, A small witch that wants to have a threesome with Moka and Tsukune. And Kokoa Shuzen, Moka's little sister. She tried to get the real Moka numerous times but failed. She now accepts Outer Moka and Tsukune as her friends. As they met they had alittle scuffle just like always. Moka had to break it up but some how managed to be in it. After about 5 minutes later they did break up and went to school.

-To an unknown location-

A blonde teenager is running towards a building that is off campus. He opens the doorand run in the hallway. He turns left, then a right, and another left and stops at the fifth door. _'If I'm right then it should be in this room'_ He thought. He opened the door and walked in. The room was small and mostly empty. The only thing that was in it was a table and a medium size sphere. The sphere was black on the top and white on the bottom with a blue stripe running on the middle of the sphere. It looked like some sort of pokeball. _'Bingo! There its is'_ The blonde thought as he walked over to the table and grabbed the sphere. _'With this I can get rid of those human loving Vampires out of this world'_ The blonde thought as he grinned evilly.

-With Moka-

As the final bell rung the students stood up and left the classroom. Moka and Tsukune left the classroom last. "Hey Moka-chan. Can you help me with my homework?" Tsukune asked. "Sure. Tsukune-kun I'll help you with you homework" Moka said. Just then Kokoa ran towards them. "Wimpy sis! Wimpy sis!" Kokoa yelled. "What is it Kokoa?" Moka asked. "Come with me" Kokoa said dragging Moka. Tskune was about to run after them but Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and dragged him the other way.

As Moka was being dragged by Kokoa She realizes that She was already out of the school and into the dead forrest. "Kokoa? Where are we going?" Moka asked. Kokoa stopped suddenly and grinned. "Guess what I found" Kokoa said. Moka walked forward she saw a field with dead grass and a small crater. In the middle of the crater was a red-orange haired girl that looked like... "Kokoa!" Moka gasped. But before she could turn around she was knocked out.

-30 Minutes Later-

Moka wakes up and finds herself tied up back-to-back with Kokoa. She tries to get free but couldn't. In the struggle she wakes Kokoa up. "Ow. My head hurts" Kokoa said as she tries to move her arm but counldn't. "Hey why can't I move my arms?" Kokoa said as she tries to get free . "I wouldn't do that" The voice said. "Whos there? Show yourself!" Kokoa yelled. The man stepped forward showing himself. "Kuyou!" Moka gasped her eyes widen with fear. "Aww. You remeber me" Koyou said. "What do you want from us?" Moka said. "I want you out of this world" Koyou said as he pulled a sphere from his back. "You know you're not going to get away with this right?" Kokoa said. "Oh maybe I won't, but you won't ever come back to this world" Kuyou said as he pushed the sphere in the center of Moka and Kokoa. There was a bright light and Moka and Kokoa disappeared.

-Line Break-

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is comming back from his solo mission. Its been 2 years after the 4th Great Ninja War. There were alot of casualties from the war but after the death of Madara Uchiha the war was over. Naruto got promoted to Jounin cause of what he did to end the war. He defeated Madara Uchiha with the help of Sasuke Uchiha. After Defeating Madara, Sasuke went back to konoha and gotten a 8 month probation period due to the civilian counsel liking to the last Uchiha. After the probation period he was given the rank of Jounin. Sasuke hooked up with Sakura and gotten married a year later. Naruto was really depressed because he had a crush on Sakura, but that didn't stop Naruto from being happy for Sakura. Naruto was really feared amongst the shinobi villagers because of his jinchuriki status and his Rinnegan. He unlocked his Rinnegan when Madara killed Tsunade in front of him. Till this day he still blames himself for her death. Kakashi became the Rokudiame hokage.

As Naruto was heading from water country, his mission was to protect a rich civilian from Konoha to Mizu was complete. He was tree hopping when there was a flash of bright light and a explosion several yards in front of him. After about 2 minutes of rubbing his eyes, he saw a small crater with 2 figures in the middle. As Naruto ran towards the crater the 2 figures was getting larger. He made it to the crater, There stood 2 females tied up unconscious. He hopped down to check if they were alive. He found a strong pulse on each one. He grabbed a kunai and cut the ropes. He then created a Shadow clone he grabbed the pink haired woman and his clone picked up the red-orange haired woman. Then hopped off.

-6 Hours later-

Since Naruto was carrying someone he had to set up camp. Its now 2 o'clock am, and the people he was carrying didn't wake up yet. Naruto had his clones to scout out the area while he tended to the females. Naruto was currently taking care of the pink haired woman when she woke up. "Ugh. My head hurts" She said as she looked around. "Where am I?" She asked. As tried to sit up. And was put on her chest "Uhh, miss don't try to sit up" A voice said. She turned her head towards him. She saw the blonde hair and screamed. "Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down I'm not going to attack you" Naruto said as he waved his hands in a defensive way. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm a shinobi of the leaf. Whats your name?" Naruto asked.

"Moka Akashiya" she said. "Where's my sister?" She asked. "She right beside you" Naruto said pointing to the girl right beside her. "She's still sleeping. So would you mind keeping it down a bit?" Naruto asked her. Moka nodded. "Now what happen to you that lead you to be tied up?" Naruto asked. Moka told him what happened to her and Kokoa. After the story Naruto felt a headache comming on. Alright I'm going to check out for any intruders be right back" Naruto said as he left the tent.

-With Naruto-

Naruto is sitting on a tree branch. _'This shit is crazy! I mean 2 females showed up tied up and unconscious in a flash of light claiming that they are from a different world. Hey fox! What do you think of it?'_ Naruto thought. **"She is telling the truth you know. There are different worlds then this one out there"** Kyuubi said. Ever since Naruto unlocked the Sealed Haterd Form, Kyuubi had been nicer to Naruto. After going through the clones vision thanks to the Rinnegan, Naruto activates the seal that goes back to the blue eyes he had before activating the Rinnegan.

-With Moka-

After Naruto had left, Outer Moka had a conversation with Inner Moka through the rosario. "What do you mean we can't leave this world!" Moka said. **"Its simple. This world don't have the key to return to our world"** The Outer Moka said through the rosario. "So we will never see our friends again?" Moka asked dejectedly. **"No"** Outer Moka said. Moka is depressed she will never see her friends again. After 20 minutes of sulking, Naruto walked in the tent "Hey Moka is there something wrong?" Naruto said. Moka sighed. "I will never see my friends again" Moka said sadly. Moka then felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Naruto smiling. "You can always make new ones. I'll be you're first friend in this world" Naruto said. Moka smiled. "Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're about to leave" Naruto said. Moka nodded. She laid back down and closes her eyes.

-6 Hours Later-

"Hey Moka. Time to wake up" Naruto said. Moka opened her eyes and sat up. "Good morning Naruto" Moka said. "Good morning Moka" Naruto said. Naruto created a clone to grab Kokoa. "Naruto? What are you doing with my little sister?" Moka asked. "Since we are about to leave and she didn't wake up yet I'm going to carry her" Naruto said. After about 5 minutes later they are about to leave. "Come here Moka" Naruto said. Moka walked up to him. "Hop on my back" Naruto said. "Why?" Moka asked. "So we can get to the village faster" Moka just stood there for a second then shrugged her shoulders. "Don't do anything perverted" Moka warned. Naruto chuckled. "I'm not a pervert Moka" Naruto said. Moka then climbed on Naruto's back pressing her breasts on his back earning a blush from Naruto. _'Man. I can feel her breasts on my back'_ Naruto thought as he put his arms on the bottom of her thighs for leverage as he and his clones strated to tree hop.

-2 Hours Later-

Moka was scared out of her life when Naruto was tree hopping. She screamed for the first 10 minutes. It seemed that Mokas screaming woke Kokoa up. Thinking that someone was attacking her wimpy sis she immeadately sprung into action dispeling the clone that was carring her which caused her to almost fall to her death. If it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking, using _**Banshou Tenin**_to pull Kokoa away from some earth spikes that had been used during a battle some time ago. After saving Kokoa they continue to tree hop causing Kokoa to start scearming for 10 minutes, and Moka clinging onto Naruto like a lifeline pressing more of her breasts onto Naruto's back causing him to blush more. _'I swear she is doing this on purpose!'_ Naruto yelled in his head. And finally they made it to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Naruto hopped down as the gates came into vision.

"Hey Naruto? Why did we jump from the trees?" Kokoa asked. Ever since Naruto saved her from those earth spikes shes been alittle nicer to him.

"Its simple. We have arrived at the gates of Konoha" Naruto said. Moka and Kokoa stared at the gates in awe. Well Kokoa was, Moka was shocked. How can a gate be that huge. To hold an entire village within those gates the gates had to be strong.

Naruto chuckled at seeing the looks from Moka and Kokoa. "I take it that you like it" Naruto said earning nodds from the two. "Well we don't have all day. Lets go" Naruto said as he begin to walk towards the gate's opening.

As they passed through the gate the were interupted by the gate keepers. "Halt! Who goes there?" One of the gate keepers said. "I am Jounin of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. These two are my guests Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen" Naruto said. Immeadiately the two guards bowed there heads. Moka and Kokoa looked confused Naruto's left eyebrow was twitching. "Its good to see you made it back Namikaze-sama" The gate keepers said. Moka and Kokoa eyes widen in shock. Naruto had political power in the village? As Moka and Kokoa snapped out of there thoughts when Naruto called their name. "Moka Kokoa, lets go" Naruto said. They nodded and began to walk.

As they walked towards the Hokage Tower Naruto was being leered by the women and Moka was leered by the men. Moka was unsettled see felt alot of the men was staring at her. Kokoa was about to attack them when Naruto stopped her. "Don't think about it" Naruto said. Kokoa was to ask why. "Just flash some Killer Intent and they'll stop staring" Kokoa looked at Naruto questionly. Naruto sighed and flashed some Killer Intent and the men stopped staring at Moka and back away sweating in fear. Moka and Kokoa felt the Killer Intent was sweating they never felt this before. Naruto sighed. "You never felt Killer Intent before did you?" Naruto asked. They shook their heads. Naruto shook his head. "Well I'm sorry about that" Naruto said. _'To be able to scare a bunch of men, me and wimpy sis by just a stare. Just what is he?'_ Kokoa thought to herself. Just then a person landed in front of them, it was a male. He has black hair that is shaped like a duck butt and black eyes. He was wearing a olive green Jounin vest under it was a white long sleeve shirt and navy blue pants with blue ninja sandals. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. "Yo dobe. What the hell?! Why are flashing so much KI?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You see teme that some men were scaring one of my guess so I flashed them with alittle Killer Intent thats all" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "Showoff" Sasuke muttered. "Well Hokage-sama wants you come to his office" Sasuke said. "I was heading there anyway so see ya teme" Naruto said as he walked off. Sasuke shook his head and shunshined to the Hokage Tower.

-To The Hokage's Office-

Sasuke just shunshined in the Hokage's Office. "Are you sure that hes ready for this job now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded. "Even though hes ready now, I'm not giving it to him yet" Kakashi said. "Now Sasuke-kun don't criticzie Naruto. Hes been wanting this job when he was a kid" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. "I'm not criticizing him Sakura" Sasuke said. "I'm just think hes not ready for it yet" He finished. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Kakashi said. The door open to show Naruto and 2 females. "Naruto why didn't you come to my office yesterday night when you came back to the village? And who are these two?" Kakashi asked. "Well you see, I was on my back from my mission when these two *Naruto points at Moka then Kokoa* Just appered in a bright light unconscious and tied up. The light was so bright I almost crashed into a branch of a tree. I ran out towards them to check if they were alive, then I created a clone to carry her *Points at Kokoa* while I carried her *Points at Moka*. Since I was carrying extra load I couldn't possibly make it back in time so I camped out untill day came" Naruto said. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Naruto Questionly. People don't appear in a bright light, even in the Ninja world. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and he nodded. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto I have a proposition for you" Kakashi said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "I'll give you the position of Hokage in 18 months if you take a Genin squad and train them to become Chunins. They don't have to a Chunin but they have to defeat a Chunin to pass" Kakashi said. "You got yourself a deal Kakashi!" Naruto said excitedly. "Also I have a letter from the Land of Demons's Priestess Shion. You remember her?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah I remember her" Naruto said. Kakashi tossed him a scroll. Naruto opened it and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Its me Shion, I heard you defeated Madara Uchiha and put an end on the war. Well I like to congratulate you for that. I also heard that you're the son of Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash and your village put you on the Clan Restoration Program which allows you to have mutiple wifes. I'll be one of your wifes and I'm not taking no for an answer because you promised to give me a heiress and since you destroyed M__ōryō__ I really don't have to stay in the Land of Demons. When you get this letter from your Hokage please reply back._

_Sincerely,_

_Shion_

Naruto closed the scroll and sighed. "Well what did it say?" Sakura said. "Shion wants to be my second wife and shes not taking no for an answer" The group eyes widen. _'Wow. She wasn't joking when she wanted a child from Naruto'_ Sakura and Kakashi thought. _'Who is this Shion person?'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'Second wife? Just what kind of monster is he?'_ Moka and Kokoa asked themselfs. "Well Naruto, since we don't have any living arrangements for your two new friends can they with you and Hinata till I find an house or apartment for them to stay here?" Kakashi asked politely. Naruto knew that when Kakashi asked him for something in a polite manner that he was not taking 'no' for an answer. Naruto sighed. "Its going to cost you" Naruto said. Everybody looked at Naruto questionly. He was not letting 2 people stay in his house without getting paid for it? Kakashi chuckled. "Look underneath the underneath" Kakashi said. Kokoa mostly understood it while the others looked confused. Kakashi sighed. "Basically I ordered Naruto to take in his two new friends while I find a building for them. And since I ordered him to do it, Naruto wants something in return" Kakashi explained. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. "What?" Naruto said. "Anyway I want Kokoa to be part of my Genin team" Naruto said. "May I ask why?" Kakashi said. "It seems like Kokoa is another Tsunade" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at Naruto in wide eyes. "Don't be shitting us Naruto. Is she another Tsunade?" Sakura asked. "If she could send my clone trough 3 trees and 2 big ass boulders before dispeling you don't need to think about it" Naruto said. "Hey who is this Tsunade that you compared me to?" Kokoa asked. Everyone was silent for a few moments untill Naruto spoke up. "She was my adopted grandmother. She was the previous hokage. Her full name is Tsunade Senju, she had strength to eliminate large amount of enemies with her strength. She can send people flying with a flick of a finger. She was also known for the slug sannin and the best medic-nin in the elemental country. It was rumored that she could not die during battle but, the rumor turned out wrong. She died in the Fourth Great Shinobi War protecting me" Naruto said. Kokoa lowered her head. "I'm sorry" Kokoa said. "Don't worry about it" Naruto said. "Well we better go because Hinata is probably waiting for me" Naruto said as he turned around and was about to leave but Kakashi stopped him. "Wait Naruto" Kakashi said. "Huh what is it Kakashi?" Naruto said. "Make sure Kokoa gets to the academy by 8 am tomarrow" Kakashi said. "Gotcha. Well lets go Moka and Kokoa we have some introductions to do" Naruto said as he put a hand on each of the girls shoulder and _**Shunshined**_ to his house. Kakashi sighed. "That boy will be the death of us. I can tell" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Oh how right he will be in the mere future.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**I wanted to upload this sooner but I was searching for a new computer and was busy for the time being. So it was delayed for like a month and a half. And I'm still working on Ring Of Fire Chapter 3 and should be done soon.**

**Next Chapter-**_ Chapter 2-Team 7_


	2. A Dangerous Mission Part 1

**Vampire in Naruto's Universe.**

**Legend**

"Talking"

_'Thinking"_

**"Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity speech"**

_**'Summoning/Demonic/Dark entity thought'**_

_**Jutsu**_

_Chapter 2: A Dangerous Mission Part 1_

It has been 6 weeks since Moka and Kokoa had moved in into the Namikaze Mansion with Hinata. The first 2 weeks was pure terror for Naruto. It was hard trying to get Moka and Kokoa to get situated in the mansion. Then after that Moka and Kokoa claimed that they couldn't take a bath without some sort of herbs because that water is a weakness to vampires because a priest had holy water to purify the water used in the ocean, rivers and lakes to defeat the first vampire Count Dracula. At first Naruto laughed, but then he remembered that they are from different worlds. He had to remind Moka the she is from a different world. When he splashed some water on Moka's face, Moka was expecting to be hurt but she was surprised that she wasn't hurt but felt a little stronger from it. And Naruto received the shock of his life when another Moka appeared right beside her but this Moka was different.

_ Flashback (5 weeks and 5 days ago)_

"Come with me Moka" Naruto said as he led Moka to a pond. "I'm going to show you that our water is safer than your old worlds water" Naruto felt weird when he said that but shrugged it off. Moka nodded shyly and advanced slowly. When Moka stepped in front of the pond she felt something wet on her face. She then realised that Naruto had splashed water on her. Moka waited for the pain but none came. Moka was surprised that she didn't feel any pain, in fact that if she felt anything different she felt stronger. Then there was this loud crack. Moka looked down and saw that in the gem that was in the middle of her Rosario had cracked. There was this explosion of power that surrounded Moka. Naruto had to add chakra to his feet to stick on the ground so he won't be blown away. He had to cover his face because of the bright light. When it was over Naruto's jaw hit the floor. There in the middle where the explosion of power was 2 women, one of them had pink hair with green eyes he immediately recognized her Moka Akashiya. The other one had sliver hair with crimson colored eyes with a black slit as a pupil. She has the same outfit as Moka's but her female assets are bigger making the outfit look tight on her. Naruto had a hard time keeping his eyes off of the sliver haired woman. Hinata and Kokoa run towards them, Hinata felt her eyes widen, Kokoa eyes became glossy. "Big sis! Big sis!" Kokoa yelled as she ran towards the sliver haired woman and hugged her. Naruto was confused. "Hey Kokoa, isn't Moka your big sister?" Naruto asked. Kokoa nodded. "Yeah" Kokoa answered not getting the blonde's confusion. "Then why are you hugging the sliver haired women?" Naruto said. "This is the real Moka. The pink haired Moka is the result of the Rosario effect" Kokoa asked. "The Rosario effect?" HInata asked. Kokoa points at the now broken Rosario. "That holds Moka's true power as well as her attitude. With the Rosario on the real Moka goes into a slumber while the pink haired Moka takes her place" Kokoa said. Naruto nodded feeling like it's a seal to block your true strength.

_ Flashback over_

After that came Kokoa. You see she couldn't use chakra since she has a more denser and more potent type of life source called yoki _demonic energy_ Kokoa said. Naruto tested her to see if see could use Justus. Till that day, Naruto had never had a problem healing from burns.

_ Flashback (5 weeks and 2 days ago)_

After hearing Kokoa's plea Naruto finally caved and brung Kokoa to a training ground. After about 10 minutes of explaining on what they were going to do. Naruto asked her to do the three academy level jutsu, _**Kawarimi (Replacement), Henge (Transformation), **_and_** Bunshin (Clone)**_. Kokoa performed the _**Kawarimi, **_and_** Henge**_ without a problem though, the _**Henge**_ turned out to be more of a real transformation just like when he does it. But the problem came after Kokoa tried to do the _**Bunshin**_ since yoki is much more denser than chakra. So in other words, Kokoa couldn't use the _**Bunshin**_. So Naruto taught her his signature jutsu the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_. In 4 hours Kokoa had mastered the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_. So here we find ourself in the middle of training ground 7 with Kokoa and Naruto. "Alright since we have the academy Justus down we're going to move to elemental Justus" Naruto said. Kokoa perked up hearing this. "Elemental jutsu!?" Kokoa said excitedly. Naruto nodded. "Calm down Kokoa. I just need to test out something so you will only learn one elemental jutsu till you graduate" Naruto said causing Kokoa to mumble something under her breath causing Naruto to chuckle. Naruto gave Kokoa a piece of paper and she looks at it strangely. "Its chakra paper. It tells me what kind of element you have. If it burns you're a fire user. If it cuts, you're a wind user. If it wrinkles, you're a lighting user. If it gets soaked, then you're a water user. If it crumbles, you're a earth user. Go ahead put a little of your yoki in it" Naruto said. Kokoa did what he said. One part burst into flamed while the other side had wrinkled.

"It seems that your primary element is fire and your secondary is lighting. Since I don't have any safe lighting Justus you could use, I'm going to teach a fire type. Its called _**Fire Release: Fireball jutsu**_. Here are the handsigns" Naruto said as he showed the handsigns needed for the jutsu. "Now I want you..." Before he could finish, Kokoa had already finished the handsigns as she cupped her hands towards her mouth. "_**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu**_" Kokoa yelled. Cause of the close space Naruto didn't have enough time to do a _**Kawarimi**_ so he took full blunt of the damage which only burnt his arms by pure luck. Naruto hadn't been burned like that in years not even when Sasuke had used ninja wire to trap him while he used _**Fire Release: Fire dragon Jutsu**_ when he betrayed the leaf village. Naruto had to go to the hospital to heal the 3rd degree burns suffered from the fire jutsu. Sakura and Shizune was stomped at why the Kyuubi couldn't heal the burns at regular pace.

Flashback over

After that, Naruto was a little hesitant with teaching Kokoa another jutsu untill she graduates from the ninja academy of which she has 5 more days until the graduation exams. Right now Naruto is in the house with Hinata and Inner and Outer Moka. Naruto still has a month and a half to pick up Shion from the land of demons. Right now the land of demons is trying to pick a new priestess before Shion leaves. Naruto is sitting beside Hinata on the couch. Hinata is currently sleeping on Naruto's shoulder. Outer Moka is in the back yard training Inner Moka on how to fight. There was a knock on the door, Naruto left to answer the door. Hinata moaned because the lack of heat. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find Naruto walking towards the door. "Naruto-kun whose at the door?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Naruto opened the door to show Konohamaru. "Hey Konohamaru come in" Naruto said. Nothing changed about Konohamaru except he now has a Jounin flak vest on. "Whats up Naruto. The Hokage told me to come get you" Konohamaru said.

"Whats does he want?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really know. Probably he wants you for a mission" Said Konohamaru.

"It better not be a C-class mission he wants more for" Naruto said.

Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't think so" He said.

Naruto sighed. "Hey Hinata, I'll see you later. Kakashi needs to see me" He said.

Hinata nodded and watched them disappear in a yellow flash.

-To The Hokage Tower-

Naruto and Konohamaru appeared in the Hokage tower in a yellow flash. When he got there, there was two people in the office already. _'They were probably waiting on me to arrive'_ Naruto thought. The two in the office was females one of them was a Hyuuga you can tell by the lavender eyes that was staring at him. While the other one had orange gravity defying pig-tails. Naruto identified them immediately _'Hannabi Hyuuga, The heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Moegi' _Naruto thought.

Hannabi is a Chunnin because of the last Chunnin Exams which was 2 months ago. She didn't win the tournament but since she showed an impressive amount of strategy and strength that the Raikage and Kazekage recommended her promotion. Moegi is a Tokubetsu Jounin since Moegi was a field promotion because of an incident that happened 18 months ago. She still hasn't gain enough experience to be fully promoted to Jounin yet.

"Glad to see you arrive on time Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto scoffs "Unlike you I like to be on time for a mission" He said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Anyway I have a A-class mission for you" He said.

They perked up immediately. It's not like A-class mission was rare they were just a high paid mission with a high risk of death.

"There are a report of citizens in the Land of Tea has been reported dead" Kakashi said causing everyone in the room to tense.

"Just a few days ago one of my ninja came back from the Land of Tea severely injured. When he got finished getting treated by the medic-nins, I interrogated him. What I found out truly disturbed me. A creature had attacked him and his team while they were looking for a hotel to sleep in. The creature was about 15 feet tall, the entire body was black. On the creatures face was white mask, but the most disturbing thing was that in the middle of his chest was a hole" Before he could continue, Kakashi was cut of by Naruto.

"What do you mean it had a hole through its chest!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that Naruto was going to be the first to yell. "Calm down Naruto and let me finish" He said.

After Naruto calmed down, Kakashi begin to explain what happened. "It was a sudden attack. The creature grabbed his teammates and 'ate them' but the weird thing about it was that he came back with the bodies with no bite marks on them but at the same time it looked like their souls had been drained" Kakashi said.

"But isn't the only person to drain a soul from a person is Naruto?" Hannabi asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto. "Well anyone with the Rinnegan and had unlocked the human path could do it" He said.

"Well your job is to locate it and kill it. Naruto you're in charge" Kakashi said.

"Alright team prepare for a 4 day trip and meet me at the west gate in an hour" Naruto said.

"Hai" everyone said.

As everyone was about to leave, Kakashi stopped Naruto. "Hey Naruto"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Are you ready to use _them_ yet?" Kakashi asked.

"I will use _them_ if I have to" Naruto replied as he left the office.

-With Naruto-

After leaving the office Naruto was deep in thought.

**"A penny for your thought"** Kyuubi said.

_"More like a quarter"_ Naruto said.

**"Are you wandering about that creature that is wondering around the Land of Tea?"** Kyuubi asked.

_"Yeah. With the ability to eat souls I just have to wonder, what happens to the souls that the creature eat"_ Naruto said.

**"I really don't know about that one"** Kyuubi said.

_"Yeah. Well lets just drop it for now"_ Naruto said cutting the link.

At the end of their conversation Naruto found himself in front of his house. When he opened the door, he found HInata coming from the kitchen and walking towards the livingroom.

"Hey Hinata I'm back" Naruto said as he approaches her.

"Welcome back Naruto" Hinata said as she kisses Naruto.

Naruto kisses her back but have to end it. Hinata seeing his displeasure asks him whats wrong.

"Its Nothing. Just got my head in the clouds. You see there's this creature that eats people souls that's lurking around in the Land of Tea. One of our shinobi was severely injured by the creature while it ate his two other teammates souls" Naruto said giving her a summarized version of what he heard.

Hinata nodded now knowing why Kakashi summoned Naruto for. As Naruto went to their room to prepair for the mission, Hinata had only one thought that ran across her mind. _"Come back alive Naruto-kun, You is going to be a father one day because I'm 3 weeks pregnant"_ She thought.

-With Naruto-

Naruto went In his room to pack up his belongings to which it has been already sealed in a scroll. He picked up the necessary scroll that he needed and put it in his Jounin flak vest. He opened up the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a scroll _'Well I guess its going to be the first time I will use this'_ He thought as he tucked the in the Jounin flak vest. He walked out of his room and goes to an orange door. He then bit his thumb and placed it on the doorknob. It took a second for the seal to recognize his blood as he heard a click and he opened the door to show stairs heading down to a hidden room. As he was in the hallway in the secret room, there are 5 tables with 5 dead bodies with piercings all over their bodies. He turned off his seal to show his Rinnegan. He then walked over to the bodies and activated them. As they rose from the table he sent a mental command to them. _"Wait and perpair to be summoned at any given moment"_ He commanded. They nodded and laid back down on the table. With his reason for being here now done He went back to the hallway, up the stairs, and out of the room. He has 5 minutes left till he has to meet up with his team so he just decided to head there. He said goodbye to the people in the house and left.

After this mission, Naruto is going to change... But the question is for the better? or for the worst?

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: **Sorry That I've hadn't been uploading anything up until now. The reason was I was extremely busy trying to find a new computer/laptop and other important things. By a stroke of luck for the next 2-5 months I'm going to be a little less busy so I'll try to update as fast as I can. I still haven't found a new computer/laptop that I like yet, so I'm still using my old 1996 computer with windows xp so I don't have grammar/spelling check or Microsoft word. I'm making my Chapters on Wordpad.

**Reason For Change Of Chapter Title:** I want something to happen to Naruto before he receives his team. Also If you didn't read the full summary this is a NarutoxRosario+VampirexBleach Crossover. So Naruto is receiving powers from the Bleach universe. Although most of it is going to be the hollow side (i.e: Hollow mask, Bala, Cero, Sonido, Hierro) But he's getting a zanpakuto. Also Orihime is going to be in the Harem, she's not going to be a character in the Bleach universe, she's going to be in the Naruto universe with a special Genkai Kenkai. One more thing I like to discuss. Naruto is not gaining all of this power in one shot. He will be receiving them piece by piece.

Don't forget to read, and add a review.


End file.
